A Sunset With You
by H u m i l i t y
Summary: She sits by the shore, he cries by the ocean. They meet again, under the setting sun. After unexplained events, little by little, they come back together, as one. Will their love conquer all? AxC Oneshot.


**So this is my first ever fic. So yeah, I know it's bad. Give me suggestions.**

**I'm a newbie so help me out! D:**

**I don't own Gundam Seed (though it would be cool if I did :D)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was finally setting, while the waves gently washed its way across the shore. And there she was, sitting there, watching the beautiful sunset, but she knew something, or someone was missing, someone who was supposed to be watching this with her. Someone very close to her heart.

"What happened to us?" she asked herself. Deep inside, her heart was aching. She longed for his warm embrace, and his sweet smile. Especially, for them to love again. She knew that she could never smile again. _I wish he was here with me…._

The waves hit the larges rocks and the cool breeze blew against her face as she felt the calmness in the cool wind.

"Cagalli…" she heard a familiar voice. A voice she knew so well, Athrun Zala's.

_There he was, the one she longed to love. But why? Why did she feel a little hatred towards him. When the person you've been waiting for your whole life is standing right beside you….._

"Cagalli, please listen to me."

"What is it Athrun. If it's about that Meer girl, or any of your other girlfriends don't even try to talk about it! Don't you know how much trouble and pain you've caused me!" she held back her tears, but Athrun could see how hurt she really was.

"I'm sorry Cagalli. I never meant for you to get hurt!" "Cagalli, I want to let you know I never fell in love with her. It was you who I had feelings for. Nobody can ever replace you. Don't you understand? I really do love you"

_I never knew Athrun really felt this way…….._ she thought.

"You know what Athrun? We've already gone through this and I don't want to say it again! Maybe… we don't have a relationship anymore. And you know what? You're just a stupid, dumb, disgusting –" she could not finish those last words because just then, Athrun hugged her.

"Let me guess, Cagalli. Idiot?"

"You know what Cagalli? You've never changed. You're still short-tempered and you're still rough around the edges and you can still act childish sometimes. But you are also loyal, sincere, caring and all those stuff. _Not to mention cute._ But, those are one of the many reasons why I love you."

"You know, we can start over."

"But Athrun, I've have changed a lot. Would you still want me for what I am now?" she asked hesitantly

"Of course. You are still the same person I fell in love with. You may change a little over the years but I know that you are the only one for me. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Athrun…..I-I well…I do but…" Then she got distracted by Athrun's finger pointing in the direction of the…..sunset?

"Look Cagalli, the sunset…..beautiful isn't it?" Athrun directed his finger pointing to the sunset.

He was right, the sunset was beautiful. Beautiful shades of yellow and orange across the sky reflecting those colors unto the clear ocean waters.

_Yeah, it is beautiful. And he was right, we can…start over. Maybe even to…love once more? _she thought

"So, Cagalli can we start things over again?" he smiled.

Responding to this, Cagalli felt her face turn a bright shade of red. _His smiles…I loved them. It could make all her worries go away… _she thought.

_Maybe we can actually start a new relationship…and probably learn to love again. _she began to think.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's start over." she smiled.

"You look so cute when you smile. You know that Cagalli?"

At this, Cagalli blushed deeper shade of red.

"Come on. Let's go watch the sunset, Cagalli."

"Okay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both sat down on the rocks, and watched the sunset, finally they have watched it not alone, but together. And finally they got back together again. And they hoped to start something new.

They watched as the sun as it went down with all its beautiful colors, leaving the beach with a beautiful, dark night sky.

"Its getting late Athrun. I'd better go. Kira will be getting worried. But we'll meet each other again tomorrow right?" she waved goodbye and started leaving.

"Cagalli! Wait!"

Cagalli stopped in her tracks as she heard Athrun's voice.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I really love you."

"Athrun. I –" she couldn't finish her sentence.

As he pulled her into one deep kiss.

"-- love you too…."

Finally, they parted their ways. Hoping for a brighter future. After all, the war was over and they finally had each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli looked up at the night sky and spotted a bright star. She closed her eyes.

"I wish Athrun and I could stay like this forever…."

"Hey!"

"Kira!"

"Let's take you home."

Cagalli jumped into the car, as Kira drove her home.

"Everything is going to be fine now. We finally have each other." she quietly said to herself.

_We had the right love, just at the wrong time……_

She knew now, that she would always be able to smile. No matter how sad or hard the situation was. Since, our love has bloomed once again. Nothing is ever going to be hard for me.

And it all started with a sunset and ended with one kiss.

**So there it is. Not so great. Thinking of writing another fic. But it won't be a oneshot this time. I'd probably include AxC, KxL, MxD.**

**Go easy on the comments T.T……**


End file.
